1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit breaker for electrical facilities and more particularly to a circuit breaker having a push button that is a reciprocating part.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional circuit breakers generally employ an alloy plate with on end fixedly connected to a prong and the other end detachably contacting another prong. The alloy plate bends when it is subjected to a high temperature so that when an overload current passes through the alloy plate and a high temperature is generated, it bends and detaches from the contact point of the other prong and cuts the circuit. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,262,748 and 3,846,729 each has an alloy plate which is indirectly connected to the seesaw switch of the circuit breaker. Each of the allay plates of these two circuit breakers has a potential shortcoming in that they sometimes can""t be stably maintained in the closed and opened positions. That is to say, when in the opened position, the alloy plate could contact the contact point of the prong without pressing the seesaw switch. This is because deficiencies exists in the structure between the seesaw switch and the alloy plate so that after the circuit breakers are used for a period of time, indefinite positioning of the alloy plate occurs.
These conventional circuit breakers have several disadvantages.
1. They cannot be mounted on a thick panel. The conventional circuit breaker has two opposite sides each having a clamp to mount the circuit breaker on a panel. Because of limited space, it can only be mounted on a thin panel.
2. Their operation is easily degraded by dust or oil. The casing of the conventional circuit breaker has an opening defined in the top portion to receive the seesaw switch. There is a gap when the seesaw switch is pulled down. Dust and the oil can pass into the casing via the gap to make the circuit breaker have a loose contact.
3. The distance between an operator""s finger and the alloy plate is very short when the operator is setting the switch. Sometimes it will give the operator an electrical shock due to static electricity.
4. Easy to inadvertently trip the breaker. The stroke of the seesaw switch is very short so that the breaker can be easily tripped due to a careless touch.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional circuit breaker.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a circuit breaker with a push button includes a conventional electrical breaker having a seesaw switch that has an activation block extending therefrom and a push button attached thereto. The push button includes an activation rod moved to push the activation block of the seesaw switch and to switch the circuit breaker to an opened or a closed position.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.